Silva
| elemental damage = 35.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 1.5 | attack rate = 1.0 | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = 4 | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = 10 | polarities = | stancemod = Eleventh Storm Final Harbinger Last Herald (PvP only) | stance = | introduced = | notes = }} The Silva & Aegis is a -based sword and shield combo weapon introduced in , and is the first fan-designed weapon from DE's Community Melee Weapons contest to be added in-game. It features a very high blocking ability, allowing the player to shield themselves from enemy attacks more efficiently than most other melee weapons. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Infested and Cloned Flesh. **Can also be combined with damage to make damage for further-increased effectiveness against the Infested. **Can also be combined with damage to make damage, making it effective against most Grineer units. *High blocking effectiveness, reducing up to 85% of incoming damage. *Ground finishers are guaranteed to inflict a proc. *AoE knockback on ground slam. *High status chance. *Wide swings can hit targets slightly behind the player *Shield Bashes deal proc. Disadvantages: * damage is ineffective against Proto Shields. * Short range. *Low critical chance. Notes *The Silva & Aegis has one of the highest damage reduction on blocking of all melee weapons, capable of reducing 85% of incoming damage from the front. *When adding elemental mods for combination, this weapon's element is added last. *It is highly recommended to set and damage on this weapon as this combination is very effective against all factions, besides Corpus due to their Proto Shields, and gives the player immense control over higher level enemies due to the weapon's high status chance. Trivia * The Pyra Syandana uses Aegis's geometry and textures, albeit moved around and scaled differently. * The shield sticks onto the Tenno's arm regardless of equipped status, and when unequipped, the sword is inserted into a sheath behind the Aegis. *Because the blade of the Silva itself is made from an additive material, elemental visual effects such as and (which are additive particles) are not as visible. *When equipped by a Specter, the shield will always be active regardless of their equipped weapon. *Upon its release, the Silva and Aegis featured the same amount of stamina consumption as all melee weapons, which spawned negative feedback regarding the shield's usefulness. The weapon has since received a stealth-buff that gave it significantly decreased stamina consumption on blocking. Upon the release of , it no longer requires stamina and instead has a very high damage reduction. *This is the first: **Sword and Shield class melee weapon introduced into the game. **Weapon to be created from the three Community Melee Weapon Contest Winners. **Melee weapon in the game to deal pure damage as its primary damage type. *On jump attacks, the Silva will emit a ring of flames identical to that created by the Heat Sword, Heat Dagger and Dual Heat Swords. Unlike said weapons however, this effect on the Silva is cosmetic only. *Aegis is presumably named after the Aegis, an artifact (commonly depicted as a shield) used by the Greek goddess Athena, with a carving of a gorgon's head on the front. **Silva is likely a reference to player Silverbones, the designer of this weapon. Media SilvaAegisCodex.png|Silva & Aegis in Codex. 2014-07-22_00017.jpg|Silva & Aegis 2014-07-22 00016.jpg|Silva & Aegis 2014-07-22_00018.jpg|Color options. (Tint 4 is for the sword hilt) Warframe0716.jpg|Ember Prime is all fired up. SilviaAndAegisUnsheath.gif|Showing the sword draw and shield expand Tenno Reinforcements Teaser - Silva & Aegis Warframe Silva & Aegis Warframe Silva & Aegis Pro Builds Update 14 A Gay Guy Reviews Silva & Aegis, The Guilty Pleasure A look at warframe silva and aegis Let's Build Warframe - Silva & Aegis Warframe Silva & Aegis (Sword Shield) Build Guide Warframe - Silva and Aegis Blocking fr:Silva & Aegis Category:Sword and Shield Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 14 Category:Tenno Category:Weapons Category:Heat Damage Category:Community Concept